


Not A Devil Child

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Tiefling Angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angus reminisces.





	Not A Devil Child

The tiefling child runs his finger around the crack in his horn, remembering when it happened.

His parents hadn't expected a tiefling child. Neither of them were tieflings, after all. His father had made a deal with a strange god to become a warlock, and hadn't told his mother, so it was a surprise to her when her child came out with a tail. The horns grew in after. In a fit of rage at having a "demon child," his horn had been broken off, and he'd ran away to live with his grandfather.

His grandfather was a kind elf, who hadn't even know he had a grandson. (Angus suspected his parents had never told him.) 

"Hello, Mr. McDonald. I'm Angus. Angus McDonald. I'm- It might sound hard to believe, I know I'm a demon, but I'm your grandson. Could I stay with you?" Angus asked, his head bowed and his tail between his legs.

"Hm." Angus's grandfather looked at him, brushing back his hair to see his short, but pointed, ears. "You're not a demon, kiddo." He smiled, patting Angus's head. "You're just a tiefling." 

"Of course, sir." Angus tried to hide the fact he didn't know what a tiefling was. He had always been called a devil.

"Well, come on in, Angus." The elf opened the door.

"What should I call you?"

"Just Grampa is fine."

"Okay, Grampa."

Later that week, Grampa patched up his horn with a little fake wooden bit he'd bought from some carpenters a few towns away.

Angus smiles, remembering that. 


End file.
